


I'm Sorry ( Annie x Reader ) Yuri Lemon

by Anubis_Fanfictions



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_Fanfictions/pseuds/Anubis_Fanfictions





	I'm Sorry ( Annie x Reader ) Yuri Lemon

  
Today was one of your favorite days in the Survey Corps; checking on Annie in her crystal. You, squad leader Hanji and some other cadets would come to see if Annie was still trapped in the crystal or not, deep in the underground. These checkups happened once every three months, and was the reason why you decided to be Hanji's friend and listen to her stories about her titans. She would always take you with her and call you her, "favorite cadet". It was annoying, but you would do anything just for Annie. It had been almost a year since she was captured, and every night since that day you had nightmares about how you couldn't save the one and only person that you actually loved.  
  
It was so hard not to kill everyone in the Survey Corps for catching her. Mostly Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. It was extremely frustrating.  
  
You couldn't take it. You would go mad soon! Seeing her leave to join the Military Police was painful enough, but this? It was pure agony...  
  
You looked at Annie's inside of her crystal. The tears were still visible on her face; her beautiful face. It was hard to not cry, but you couldn't in front of Hanji and others. It was sad.  
  
You looked to the side to see Hanji talking with others about something, but you couldn't hear it. Just then you noticed a crack in the crystal, right where Annie's heart was. You were terrified.  
  
"Is something wrong, (F/n)?" Hanji asked.  
  
"N-no it's just this crystal seems so amazing! It's been almost a year and it's as hard as it was in the first place!" You lied pathetically to her, to humanity. Just to save your loved one.  
  
Hanji moved closer to the crystal to look at it. You quickly put your hand over the crack so she couldn't see it, hoping she wouldn't ask you to move.  
  
"Hmm... everyone, we will come here again tomorrow," Hanji said while narrowing her eyes at the crystal.  
  
Everyone groaned. Except You.  
  
"W-why is that, Hanji-san?" You asked, a worried look on your face.  
  
"The crystal seems to be thinner and weaker!" She exclaimed as she thrust her sword into the crystal. The crystal actually cracked, but her blade was broken into pieces. Your eyes widened and you started sweating. "See?" she said. You just nodded.  
  
"I'm worried that if you actually break the crystal it might kill Annie. We need a plan before we do something," you tried to convince Hanji to not destroy the crystal now. You had to save her from these monsters!  
  
"Alrighty then! Tomorrow morning it is!" she replied, completely excited.  
  
*Later in the mess hall*  
~Reader-chan's POV~  
  
'I have to do something at night... Hanji is planning to destroy the crystal tomorrow morning! I have to be the first one that breaks that crystal even if that kills Annie! I don't even want to think about what they'll do to her if I fail...' This was the only thing I was thinking after talking with Hanji! I need to think a of a plan to get her out of here! Shit, I am so confused....  
  
~Second person's POV~  
  
That's when you saw Reiner and Bertholdt. A plan that could actually work just came to your mind. You were just hoping that they wouldn't reject you. You sat down at their table, and Reiner's eyes lit up.  
  
"Hey (F/n)! How are you?" he asked, a little too cheerfully.  
  
"H-how's Annie?" Bertholdt added. They could see from your expression that something was wrong, but before they could start asking you questions, you started talking about your plan.  
  
"Annie's crystal will be destroyed tomorrow morning. We have to save her before the Survey Corps gets to her. It's true, I am afraid that she might die if we break the crystal, but we don't have a choice."  
  
"A-and what are you planning do, (F/n)?" Bertholdt asked, a worried tone in his voice.  
  
"I will sneak in where Annie is and break the crystal. I want you guys to be waiting for us near the wall with a horse and open the gates when we're close enough. I remember Hanji saying that at night Titan's don't move around as much, so that won't be a problem." You told them confidently. "I will put on my Survey Corps cloak and hide the 3DMG in there which I will later give Annie so she can escape. And, I will also put the hood on so no one will be able to see me. I hope I'll have a chance to return safely and not be the culprit. I will tell the Regiment that I was caught by Annie while trying to find her and she stole my 3DMG. I will get some bruises so it will look more believable."  
  
"B-but we might get into trouble, (F/n)! We can't risk tha-"  
  
"Chill out, Reiner! There will be Garrison members that are on night shift. If Annie and I manage to slip past them, you guys will tell the Survey Corps that "You saw how the stationary guards were helping that bastard escape," But if you notice that they are still suspicious, you can tell them that I am the culprit."  
  
"H-how do we get a horse without being seen?" Bertholdt asked.  
  
"I will make sure they know Annie was captured. Everyone will start searching the underground while you guys will have a chance to get a horse and not be caught," you said as a smirk grew on your lips.  
  
Reiner's and Bertholdt's mouths hung open, while you giggled.  
  
"Annie was your friend Reiner, and we all know you had a crush on her, Bert. So... is that a deal?" you asked, hope filling your voice.  
  
They looked at each other as if debating if it was worth it or not. And finally they looked at you and said together:  
  
"Deal"  
  
*Operation "Save Annie Leonhardt.... Begins!"*  
  
You dressed in some dark clothes, put some gloves on and made your (H/l) (H/c) hair in a ponytail/bun. You put on your cloak and hid the 3DMG, making sure that you had plenty of gas for Annie. You sighed deeply.  
  
'Just wait a little more, Leonhardt. I am gonna save you..'  
  
You took your dagger and got ready to kill anyone that would dare cross your path. Your (E/c) eyes had a deadly glint in them.  
  
You made your way into the underground, and you saw a lot of guards.  
'I thought I could do this without murdering someone, but luck doesn't seem to be on my side..'  
  
  
You saw one of the guards coming your way. You got your dagger ready and when the man saw you he was going to call for help, but it was too late. You skillfully slit his throat. The same thing happened with all of the guards in the underground, but you knew leaving here would be a lot more challenging than this.  
  
You came closer to Annie and you couldn't help but smile. You would save her. Even if it was the last thing you would do.  
Now when you thought about it, your dagger wouldn't crack much of Annie's crystal so it was useless and you couldn't use the blades from your 3DMG, because Annie would need them. You looked down at your hands.  
  
'Am I strong enough to destroy the crystal with my bare hands? No way... But I will give it a try!'  
  
  
You punched the crystal with all your power, and it cracked just like the time when Hanji did. Your hand was bleeding and it hurt like hell, but you weren't planning to stop. You threw another punch with the other hand. Same thing happened. You couldn't bear the pain anymore... but the crystal needed just one more hit. You could do it. That's when you remembered the move Annie had taught you. Guess it was the time to use it! You stand in a stance and kick the crystal in the place where Annie's heart was (Aka the place where you saw the first crack) with all your power.  
(Like this kick xD I am using it for the second time in the stories! It's just too badass i can't help it!  
  <http://media.giphy.com/media/WnjGutkVf0yK4/giphy.gif>)  
  
  
All you heard was a thud and then you saw Annie on the ground. Parts of the crystal were scattered everywhere. You couldn't hold back the tears anymore. You quickly scooped her up in your hands and tried to listen to her heartbeat.  
  
'Thump....... Thump..... Thump....'  
  
Tears started falling from your (E/c) eyes, you were trying to hold back the sobs. She was actually alive... just unconscious! You started quietly carrying Annie bridal style to the exit. When you came out of the underground you saw the full moon above you.  
  
'It's so beauti-"  
  
"THE FEMALE TITAN HAS BEEN CAPTURED! EVERY SOLDIER TRY TO STOP THEM EVEN IF IT MEANS YOUR LIFE!" You heard someone scream, and you gasped. You were frightened.  
  
'I'm sorry Annie, I have to use the 3DMG!'  
  
  
You were ranked in Top 10 for a fucking reason! And when it came to using 3DMG and escaping Titans, you were the best of the best!  
  
You started running, hooking your grapples to different buildings as you soared through the air. The wall was quite far away! Shit! And your hand was slashed by the Corporal himself. You tried to hold back a scream, and you managed to cut him somewhere near his shoulder. The wall was closer now, and you saw a horse and... Reiner and Bert!  
  
You quickly let Annie sit down on the horse and you sat afterwards. Her hands were around your neck to balance her. You quickly mounted the horse and shouted "Now!" to the boys. The gate started opening and you rode your horse as fast as possible, desperately trying to leave to Regiment behind. You looked back and the gate was closed.  
  
'We actually got away from there alive!' You sighed and smiled, not believing that this was actually happening. You saw a forest and thought you should take shelter from the rain for a little while and maybe Annie would wake up too. But, that was a risky move, because you knew that the Survey Corps wouldn't just leave you there to rest in the forest...  
  
You found a cave in the forest and took shelter there, tying the reins of your horse to a nearby tree and starting a fire in the cave. Annie was still unconscious, and you started worrying.  
  
'Annie please wake up...'  
  
  
*Time Passes*  
  
You were watching the fire, when you suddenly heard small groaning sounds from your side. It was Annie! She was awake!  
  
"W-wha..? Where the hel-"  
  
"ANNIE!" You engulfed her in a embrace, sobbing while doing so. Tears soaked Annie's hoodie. She was absolutely shocked.  
  
"(F/n)? Wh-what happened? Where are we? What's going on?!" She asked a bit angry. You explained the whole situation to her. Her eyes were wide, not believing even a single word you told her.  
  
"(F/n) why did you do this?! We can get killed! You can get killed!" She said her voice cracking in the end.  
  
"B-because... Because I love you, and I always loved you, Annie! And if saving you means my death, I will never regret my decision!" you said while tears were streaming down your face.  
  
"(F/n)... I-"  
  
You smashed your lips onto her cold ones. At first she was shocked, but soon she kissed back. You slid your tongue in her wet cavern and explored your new, sweet territory. Annie threw her hoodie off of herself and you unclasped her bra. You quickly licked and nipped at her pink buds. She was moaning, but you put a hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear.  
  
"You have to be quiet, love. We don't want the Scouts to hear us, yes?" You said and licked her earlobe. She nodded and you started kissing her neck. Soon you found her weak spot and she started trembling while trying to suppress moans. You had to be honest, You were turned on! You leaned back to examine your handiwork. You were quite surprised how sexy Annie looked on the ground, panting. You got up and got rid of your 3DMG straps while Annie was doing the same. When you were left only in your undergarments you looked down to see Annie sitting with only her panties on. You quickly slid the wet fabric down her legs and off her ankles.  
  
You just loved how her hips were bucking when you slid one of your fingers in her wet core. Her hand was pathetically trying to stifle her moans and screams, but she was failing to do so. You watched her with sympathy so you added the second finger. You loved how her walls engulfed your fingers. You licked her clit and she failed to suppress a pretty loud moan. So you started moving your fingers in and out and you could feel how her walls tightened. She was close to her climax.  
  
'Annie seems to be quite loud' you thought smirking  
  
She screamed out your name when she reached her peak. You didn't even wait until she would recover from her orgasm, you started kissing her again more passionately. You quickly slid off your panties and moved your core towards her. Only a few centimeters between you two. You loved how her heat felt against you.  
  
You two moaned loudly when your hips started moving together. Your head was thrown back while you were groaning and all you could hear was Annie screaming your name. You felt a knot in your stomach tighten and you screamed out your partner's name while she did the same thing. You fell on top of Annie trying to balance yourself and stop shivering and panting.  
  
"I love you, Idiot" She managed to say  
  
"I love you too, Annie" You told her with a smile.  
  
*After you two got dressed and etc. etc.*  
  
You could see that Annie was pained to know she had to leave you soon and she understood that you would most likely get killed by the Survey Corps.  
  
"(F/n)"  
  
"Yeah?" You asked a bit surprised. This was the first thing she said after you two had... Fun...  
  
"Why won't you come with me?"  
  
"I can't Annie... I am still on Humanity's side... I still want to kill titans..."  
  
"(F/n)" Tears started falling from Annie's beautiful blue eyes. "Promise me you will be alive! And when I come back to take you with me to be happy with you, you will be alive! Promise me!"  
  
"I promise, Annie... Everything will be ok" You said while you nuzzled your nose in her beautiful blonde hair.  
  
*Annie leaving Reader -chan*  
~Annie's POV~  
  
I smiled as I remembered my father's words... That even if the whole world was my enemy, my father would be the only one on my side.... But (F/n)... She saved me even though I killed her comrades... I truly love her! And I will return to save her from these monsters, one day... Like she saved me yesterday... I wiped the tears from my eyes as I continued my way to my father.  
  
*Reader's POV*  
  
I was cutting some parts of my body with the dagger so my lie would be more believable to the Regiment... I came out of the cave to see my "Friends" searching for Annie...  
  
"Guys I need some medical help!" I called them as if i was heavily wounded  
  
"Cadet (L/n)?" Shit the corporal was there too!  
  
"U-uh I was searching for Annie and when I came into this forest she caught me and took my 3DMG..." I said while looking away like i was disappointed in myself.  
  
"(F/n) Why are you lying? Bertholdt and Reiner saw how you took Annie! WHY DID YOU DO THAT, (F/N)?! WHY DID YOU BETRAY US?!" Eren shouted. My eyes widened. I looked at Bert and Reiner and I saw them looking to the side to not meet my shocked face.  
  
"Eren, i hope you understand that i could kill you right now, but i would also be dead thanks to your bitch or Levi." I said bluntly  
  
"I've had enough of this!" Mikasa sheathed her swords and came running to where i was standing. I could see in her eyes that she was sure i would dodge that attack. It was just to show me that she was serious. That she could actually kill me. I just realized that if i didn't die now, i would be tortured into telling them everything about Annie... I had to brake my promise...  
  
I made sure Mikasa's swords struck me in the vital spots. So i could die right here, right now.  
  
"I failed to become a warrior" I said the same words Annie said before she turned into a titan in the Stohess district... Almost a year ago... You saw Eren's, Armin's and Mikasa's eyes widen... Your vision was blurry... You were so close to dying... You broke your promise...  
  
"Annie...... I'm sorry."


End file.
